


Mal + Carlos | The Bend

by untildawnpotterhead



Category: Descendants (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untildawnpotterhead/pseuds/untildawnpotterhead
Summary: When Carlos gets beaten up in an alley by Reza and his gang, the last thing he expects is for the purple haired girl to come and help him. Especially after everything that has already happened between them





	Mal + Carlos | The Bend

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. And for a moment there, it seemed like he was gonna get away until they cornered him in an alley.

“W-Why can’t you guys just leave me alone? I haven’t done anything to you guys.” Carlos said, backing up against the brick building behind him. 

“No you haven’t… But it sure is fun watching you squirm.” Reza said, him and his gang closing in on Carlos slowly.

“Okay, okay. You’ve had your fun. Now let me go.” Carlos said, looking around the small but big crowd that surrounded him.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that…” Reza said, getting in his face. “We always finish our business when we start it.” 

All Carlos saw after that was black, the darkness surrounding his field of vision.

He tried to stand up, but the broken ankle that he had earned from Reza wasn’t doing him any favors.

He waited for someone, anyone, to come walking by so he could ask for help, even though he knew nobody was going to want to help a scrawny fourteen year old boy back to his house, no matter how hurt he was. Especially on the Isle. 

He was just going to lay there until morning. Well, that was his plan until a purple-haired girl came running over to him. He recognized her almost immediately.

“Spotty?” she asked, kneeling next to him. She realized a small pool of blood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “A-Are you okay?”

“N-Not really…” he said. She helped him sit up and she finally got a good look at what was wrong with him. She gasped slightly and he sighed.

“Is it really that bad?” he asked. 

“Yeah… It’s bad.” she said. She might not have been friends with the kid, but nobody deserved to be in pain like that.

“Damn…” he muttered. She looked up at him. 

“What happened to you? It looks like you were hit by a bus.” she said. He looked up. 

“Reza and his gang chased me down. And well, I just guess I wasn’t fast enough.” he said. She looked down. 

“I’m sorry…” she said. That was the first time she had ever said that without cringing.

“Yeah… It’s not your fault.” he said. “It’s not like anybody’s really cared if I was hurt or not.” 

“Carlos-” she started, but he cut her off. 

“Can you just…” he said sighing. “Can you just help me find a place to stay?” 

“You don’t want to go home?” she asked curiously. Carlos shook his head.

“She can’t see me like this… She’ll take advantage of it. Besides, I won’t be able to make it around her bear traps like this.” he said, gesturing to his busted up ankle. She looked up at him and sighed softly.

“Bear traps?” she asked. 

“She sets them up around her dressing room to protect her furs… And she forces me to sleep there so I have to be able to get around them. That’s why I’m so acrobatic…” he explained. 

“Have you ever gotten caught in one before?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Yeah.” he said. He pulled up one of his pant legs, revealing a deep scar going around his unharmed ankle. Mal sighed again.

“Carlos… I had no idea…” she started.

“Nobody does. I keep it to myself. I don’t want people bullying me anymore.” Carlos said. 

“People would ever make fun of you, Carlos.” she said quickly.

“You did.” he said, looking right at her. She looked away slightly. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mal said. He nodded.

“It’s okay.” he replied. She smiled slightly.

“I have a place you can go. I also have some stuff to fix you up. If that’s alright with you, I mean.” she said. He smiled, his brown eyes glowing a bit.

“‘Course.” he said. 

Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him up gently. He smiled slightly and put his arm around her for support. 

“C’mon.” she said, leading him across the almost abandoned street. After walking for a little while, Mal approached and old worn down building and went inside. Carlos looked around. It was too dark to see much, but he could tell that the place was old and that somebody had been taking care of it. 

“How did you find this place?” Carlos asked her. 

“I just stumbled upon it a couple years ago. I was fourteen, so about as old as you.” she said. He nodded. 

“So you’ve been staying here?” he asked. She smiled. 

“Well sometimes it’s nice getting away from our parents.” Mal said. 

“You’re right.” he replied.

“I’m sorry…” she said, not realizing it. She pulled a small box out of the closet. He smiled slightly.

“Don’t be.” he said politely. She pulled a bunch of bandages out of the box and sat him down on the couch. She shined a small worn out flashlight on his wounds, wrapping all of them with bandages after cleaning them. She turned the flashlight off when she was done and sat beside him. 

“Thank you.” he said. She smiled slightly.

“Course.” she replied. He smiled at her and sat up straight. 

“So… Do you come here a lot?” Carlos asked. She looked around and back at him even though she couldn’t see his face.

“Whenever I’m frustrated… So… Yes.” she said with a small laugh. He laughed along with her. 

“I know I probably shouldn’t ask you this because I know you’re probably gonna say no but… Can I stay here for a couple days? Just until I fix myself up?” Carlos asked. She smiled and folded her hands in her lap. 

“You can stay here as long as you want.” she said. He smiled. 

“Thank you.” he said. She nodded. 

“Don’t thank me.” she said. He leaned back. 

“Okayyyyy then.” he replied. 

“So… You gonna go back with your mom?” he asked her. She sighed softly.

“Imma stay here for a little while. Someone’s gotta be here to help you get back on your feet.” Mal replied. He nodded.

“Okay… Thanks.” he said. She nodded and stood up. 

“It’s late… You should get some sleep.” Mal said. He looked at her and nodded, laying down. The last thing he remembered was Mal covering him up with a duvet.

  
  



End file.
